Night Stars and Weightlessness
by Arzani92
Summary: The music is his ocean while the party goes on. But when it's done and Shanks makes his way back to the Red Force he is glad that there is Benn who ensures that he is able to go on flying.


A big "Thank you" to lunarshores who betaed the story and believe me, she had to use the red pencial a lot :)  
If you're German, go read the original story at my account. It's called "Nachtsterne und Schwerelosigkeit" there.

* * *

Shanks had no idea how much he had drunk, but he liked the feeling. He felt light, while the music floated around him, and he drifted with the tunes. It was like swimming in the waves of the ocean, and he was the white crests on top of the violins, flutes, and voices.

He laughed, toasted with his men, laughed again, and drank. The strange thing was that the bottle he was holding in his hand never went empty, but he knew his crew well. As soon as they had the slightest suspicion he hadn't had anything anymore he had another bottle of sake in his hand.

Faces passed by, he knew most of them. Benn, Yasopp, Roo and Benn again. Always and again Benn. He chatted with people, he also knew what he told was fine, but a mist in his head pushed the occurrences into the far distance. It was like dreaming only he was able to move and laugh and dance.

He spun again, the alcohol in his bottle slopping and instinctively he drained another sip down his throat. He wanted enjoy this elation as long as possible. He wanted to celebrate, to breathe, to be happy. He wanted to be alive.

It was the darkest part of the night when the music slowly faded, and people trickled away. Shanks realized that the party had come to an end, but it was okay. They's had have fun. They's had have fun like they hadn't had in a long time, and they had celebrated as they hadn't in a while as well. The crew was happy, and he was, too. The world was slowly spinning, and walking didn't made it easier, but it wasn't far to reach the Red Force. As he walked, he let his head fall back, and stared up at the bright shining stars, which lit up the night-sky. They were beautiful.

"Don't fall, capt'n.", shouted a voice. He knew it and laughed and waved it aside. He wouldn't fall for he was flying.

The moon made it easy to find his way; the world was black and grey, and the contours blurred because of the haze from the alcohol. There was nothing sharp in his world, no fear and no angst. He had known that nothing would happen, and he still knew the night would stay like this. A second look into the sky confirmed him in his thoughts. The stars smiled at him.

"Capt'n?"

The voice was next to him, and strong arms stabilized his walk. Only now he recognized that he was weaving slightly. A chortle escaped his throat because he found the thought of swinging back and forth like a pendulum pretty funny. He turned a bit to the side and looked into bright eyes and edged features. It made him smile.

He hadn't recognized Benn, but he didn't wonder about it anymore. He was too drunk, and his first mate was too sober to worry about it.

"Benny …", Shanks laughed and beamed at the man with the long, black hair. Immediately bright eyes enveloped and examined him critically.

"Are you alright?"

Still grinning he nodded, and his bright red hair swayed softly around his head. His straw-hat fell off to his back and only the fixed cord prevented it from falling to the ground. Meanwhile, the ship came into sight - the port was just down the street, because Shanks hadn't stop moving. He didn't recognize it. Walking was so much easier with Benn at his side. Actually, everything was much easier when Benn was at his side. He could do without the still critical gaze, however.

"Don't look so cross." he grinned, and automatically a hand moved towards Benn's face. With soft fingers, he brushed over Benn's lips and indicated the smile, which was, in his opinion, missing from the features of the older one. During this, he lost his concentration for a moment and stumbled a bit over his own feet, which underestimated the pitch of the ground. But before anything could happen warm arms and a strong chest held him. Shanks could hear Benn's heart beating.

"You're impossible," mumbled the taller man into ruby-red hair, and Shanks laughed, because he could feel how Benn shook his head.

They went on silently for another while, the Red Force getting nearer and nearer, and Shanks world was still unsteady. But he didn't worry about it, he liked it, because it felt like being on the ship making his way through the waves.

Benn's arm was pleasantly strong around his waist and kept him from falling into additional traps that the ground continued to throw at him. Shanks could feel the warmth coming from Benn's body tingling on his skin through his cloths. Intuitively he leaned a bit closer into the side of his first mate. Actually, he knew, he made it harder for both of them to walk like this, but a white haze in his head hindered him from taking it too seriously. Instead the other man's distinctive odor flew into his nose.

"I'm glad that you're here, Benn," Shanks whispered and caught an irritated glance for it. It made him laugh. His body shook lightly which caused the other to tighten his grip. Shanks couldn't help but enjoy it.

"You're drunk," was the only answer the captain got, and even though it sounded resigned, he laughed at it. Bright, interrogative eyes which blended into the starry sky hit him again. They were as familiar as the sea.

Suddenly Shanks stopped moving, nearly making Benn fall, but he didn't noticed. He only recognized the floor was spinning slightly but still stood straight by taking Benn as his fixed point. He was his constant that he held onto when he was wavering. Still he was eyed critically, now stronger than before.

Shanks laughed quietly and smiled.

"Don't care."

His words didn't mitigate Benn's irritation. He felt it and grinned because he liked it when he was able to confuse Benn. His first mate was too smart for him, the alcohol in Shanks made him susceptive for such a truth, and yet he wasn't afraid of it. This man here in front of him was part of his life. That was truth, too. As long as he was able to confuse him, Shanks was happy.

He stretched his arm involuntarily and tried to touch the tip of Benn's nose. His fingertip landed directly next to it, which made him laugh, and Benn roll his eyes. He didn't pull it away but moved along his first mate's cheek with the palm of his hand. The second hand came too and the swaying inside him made it easy to do what he did.

Shanks's lips brushed over Benn's softly, the kiss fleeting and gentle. The bright eyes flashed for a moment, irritated but not in a bad way if that were possible. Then he release his face again and chuckled quietly.

"I'm glad that you're here, Benn. Especially because I'm drunk. But also when I'm not drunk." Shanks stopped for a moment and looked thoughtful at the familiar features. Then he smiled like he had found the answer to all the world's questions. "Actually I'm always glad that you're here."

While he still looked at Benn, he could see how a small sparkle crept into the other's eyes. A quick smile grew, then he shook his head and ruffled through his captain's red hair.

"You're really drunk," he grinned, and again Shanks was at Benn's side, felt him beside him, enjoyed the hold and flew while the stars were shining and the contours blurred because of the white haze. He liked the feeling of being drunk.


End file.
